Bird in trouble
by Dovie Darling
Summary: Robin has been transported to a random place, he is no longer wearing his costume, the kids are weird, and he's pretty sure he saw a centaur in the woods...
1. Chapter 1

Robin opened his eyes and scanned the room, at the moment he was strapped to a chair, his belt was across the room and had no way to escape. Batman would not be happy.

Suddenly a metal door flew open, a burly man in a pinstriped suit (really?) walked in.

"Hello Birdboy." The man smiled stupidly, which made Robin eager to annoy him.

"Hey ugly," He mused, "what's up." Robin smirked as the mans smile melted, this was going to be easy.

The man (let's just call him Ugly) walked up to the chair and tightened the straps that held Robin still.

"I have a little surprise for you and Batman, Birdie." He strode to the wall opposite of Robin and placed a hand on a camera, "Do you know what this is?"

Robin smirked, "A jukebox?" He joked.

Ugly scowled, "No, you moron!" He walked back to Robin and backhanded him across the face, "It's a camera! Do you know what it's for?"

Robin bit his lip and tried to ignore his throbbing cheek, "Sir, I wouldn't ask anymore stupid questions."

Once again Ugly slapped Robin, "You'd better watch your mouth, boy." He left the room and slammed the door behind him. Robin took this chance to study the room, the first thing he noticed was a table. A baseball bat, taser, a prodding rod, and various other weapons and tools used for torture, were scattered across the table on no orderly fashion. Robin slowly looked at the blood covered floor, his eyes followed the trail to the east wall, where a pair of chains were hanging from the wall. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

* * *

 **So, just a start. Hopefully I can update it soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Robin had no idea how many hours had passed. He had tried, with no avail, to free himself, the chains that held him in his chair stayed firm. He glanced up as the door opened, Ugly and a young man (teen?) strode in.

"Well, Birdie, are you ready to get started?" He walked to the other side of the room and started to fiddle with the camera, at this point, Robin was able to get a good look at the boy. He had long, dirty blond hair, his eyes were dark brown and a thick scar cut from his mid-forehead to his cheekbone, and another on his left eyebrow. To attempt to hide his identity, he used a surgeons mask over his nose and mouth and a hoodie covered his head. He couldn't be any younger than 18.

"Hey, Ugly, who's your friend?" Robin shouted.

"That is none of your concern." Ugly pressed a button on the camera and a red light started blinking.

"Batman, " Ugly started the video from behind the camera, "I understand that you've been searching for your little Bird."

Robin was about to scream, but the scarred boy gagged him.

Ugly laughed, "Don't worry Batman, I'll take good care of him."

The boy slowly walked to the table and picked up a wooden bat, he tested its weight in his hand and walked back to Robin. Quicker than Robin could even register, the bat swung and hit his head. Through the ringing in his ears, he heard someone sigh then say, "Stay tuned for next time, Batman." and with that, he lost consciousness.

* * *

Robin woke up, his head was throbbing and he was sure he felt the blood running down his neck. The room was darker than usual, but he could make out a thin figure sitting in the shadows

"Who are you?" He winced when he spoke, it only made his head hurt worse.

The figure stood and walked toward him, "You can call me Soren." He shrugged, "I mean, that _is_ my name." he stepped closer to Robin. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard, are you okay?"

Robin managed a weak smile, "Not really." he struggled against his restraints, "Is there any way you could let me out?"

"Sorry, Kid, no can do, " Soren played with a rope on the table, (did it get closer?) "Y'see, I can get into a lot of trouble if I did, " he placed the rope down and picked up a syringe, "I wish I could help you, " he stuck the needle in Robin's arm, "I really do." and yet again, Robin went out.

* * *

 **I posted! I really like where this story is going, and how it's playing out! So uhhh, until next time! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Robin felt someone patting his face, he gently lifted his head to see. Soren was kneeling on the ground but stood when he saw Robin waking up. That's about the time Robin noticed his mask was off.

'Please God, don't let him recognize me' he thought.

"He's alive!" Soren called out to Ugly.

"Good, now move it!" Ugly was once again behind the camera, he turned it on and nodded.

Soren picked up a knife from the table and balanced it on his finger. "Alright kiddo, let's begin." He sat in a chair next to Robin, "How 'bout a new scar?" He placed the tip of the knife on Robin's eyebrow. "We can match, Hows'at sound?"

Robin tried to pull away, but Soren was too quick. With a flick of his wrist, a clean cut was made. Robin blinked as blood dripped into his eye.

"Don't be difficult, kid." Soren snarled. He let the knife drop onto Robin's arm. "Oops, my bad." He chuckled and picked the knife up, then placed it on the table.

"Hm, now what?" his hand wavered over the variety of tools he had to choose from. It stopped above a Phillips screwdriver. He threw it in the air and caught it by the handle, "Ever been stabbed by one of these?" he laughed quietly "It's fun."

Robin wasn't sure if Soren was meaning to scare him or not, but it didn't matter, he was terrified anyway.

"Oh! I know!" Soren jumped up in excitement and grabbed a car battery and a pair of jumper cables.

Robin tied to scream through his gag, but only succeeded in making Soren and Ugly laugh harder.

"Oh, give it up kid, we've only just begun." Soren placed the ends of the cables together and sparks flew in Robin's face, causing him to thrash around.

Soren laughed as he placed the connected cables on Robin's legs. Pain and electricity surged through his body, he felt his muscles tense up and then go limp.

His leg burned, and his entire body ached, he hung his head while his thoughts turned foggy. More stupid laughter. His vision was blurry, but it looked almost as if Soren was worried, he couldn't be sure though.

"Why isn't he unconscious, you idiot?" Robin could tell Ugly was irritated, it was enough to make him smile, or smirk.

"I don't know sir," Soren sounded nervous or even scared, "His body might be too used to electrical surges."

"I don't know what you're saying but do something!"

Soren looked at Robin and then the tools. Anything he did to the young boy in front of him could kill him. He grabbed the screwdriver and faced Robin. He got right next to his hear and whispered. "Listen kid, I don't want to kill you, but with the way you're acting, I just might have to. So, if you want to live, you best act like you're unconscious. Ya hear?"

Robin slowly closed his eyes but screamed when he felt a stabbing pain go through his good leg. The object seemed to be twisting and turning inside his leg. Cautiously he looked up, Ugly was standing above him, screwdriver in hand. Soren was on the ground; his head was bleeding and he wasn't moving. Robin tried to register what was going on, but the pain surging through his body, and the sight of Soren, made him numb and weak. He fought the urges to sleep as hard as he could, but before he knew it, he was out.

* * *

Robin groaned, he felt as if he had been dropped into a pool filled with electricity. He forced his head up, and once again, noticed Soren standing in his corner.

Soren walked over, wincing with every step, his head had been badly bandaged, like he did it himself. "How are you feeling?" he pulled up is chair and slid into it.

"Don't act as if you care." Robin sassed, he felt bad, but not too bad, about what he said.

"Okay, I won't." Soren played with a knife. "If you want to die, that is."

"Oh, I see, you're the reason I'm still alive?" sarcasm dripped with each word, but Soren didn't seem to notice, or care.

"Yeah, kinda." He drew a picture on his own thigh with the knife. "If Darrien had his way, we'd be torturing you straight to death, but thanks to me, you get some time to heal."

"How thoughtful."

"Thanks!" his eyes danced and sparkled, like he was happy.

Robin didn't want him to be happy, not when he was suffering like this. He knew it was selfish, but he didn't care, he had to get on Soren's nerves. "So, why are you doing this?"

Soren's eyes softened, but almost as quickly they hardened and became dark. Robin wished he could see the rest of his face. "I'M doing this because I was told to." His tone dripped with anger and hate. "Darrien, on the other hand, is doing it for fun."

"You act like you hate this," Robin contradicted, his lip turned up, why was this boy still acting as if he cared?

"I do!" He slammed his hand hon the table, causing the tools to rattle. "You seriously think I like hurting a kid? I couldn't care less if you were a superhero, it doesn't make this right!" He looked as if he were going to say more, but instead, he stood and played with his rope.

"I'm sorry." The words came out as a whisper, Robin somewhat felt bad for him. Soren looked up, obviously shocked.

"Listen, Grayson, I can help you, free you." He twisted the rope around his hands.

Robin pulled against the restraints, "You know?"

"Hm? Well, yeah, I may not be smart, but I sure ain't stupid."

"If you know, then doesn't that mean…"

"Darrien?" He thought for a moment. "Yeah, he knows. Though I doubt he'll live tong enough to say anything.'

Robin sat back, halfway relieved. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he trusted Soren, as much as you can trust someone who electrocuted you. "So what now?"

"Now, you need rest. I'll see you in the morning." He patted Robin's shoulder, then left.

* * *

 **lalala I'm supposed to put words here, and excuses for not writing, but, eh. I really want to get to the part where Robin goes to CHB but I don't want to rush it too much, but at the same time I don't want to write another scene like this cuz I feel like they're all getting to be about the same, so, yeah. Anyways, thanks for the support ya'll, it helps a lot. One more thing, I don't like writing cannon characters that much because I always feel that they are out of character, so I'm probably going to have Robin meet my OC's from camp with little cameos of Uncle Rick's characters (like Percy, Will, Travis and Conner, ect.)**


End file.
